You Are my Sunshine
by Totallytwistedwords
Summary: Brian and Justin had sex but didn't speak again for a year. Now Sunshine is in town and Brian doesn't know why this attractive young man won't sleep with him.
1. I dreamed I held you in my arms

**A/N I don't own QAF, clearly.**

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"No place special."

"I can change that." The blonde was a one-time fuck, just like the rest of them. But this one was young. Underage, and a virgin. That made him special, at least a little. Brian fucked him face to face, and went slow enough that the boy could take it. But then he got a call, and everything changed. The pair went to the hospital, and the boy named Brian's son. Gus. Brian took him home after that. Mikey convinced him it was for the best.

"When can I see you again?" the younger boy, essentially nameless to Brian, asked earnestly.

"You're seeing me now." The other man replied dryly. "No go inside and go to sleep."

"Please."

"I'll see you in your dreams." Brian smirked at the twink and peeled away from the curb, leaving the child alone. He didn't even glance in the rearview mirror.

* * *

A year passed. Nothing much had changed in the gang's lives. Brian got out of every sticky situation he got himself into. Mikey still loved Brian more than anything. And the Stud of Liberty Avenue still didn't do repeats. Brian hadn't visited the Diner in a while, being too busy to do much other than work and fuck. He slid into a booth with Ted, Emmet, and Michael.

"Hey." Ted greeted, not looking up from his plate.

"Lovely to see you too, sunshine." Brian replied. Emmet smiled.

"Ooh, you don't know. Teddy's not sunshine. _That_ delightful piece of ass is Sunshine." He gestured over Brian's shoulder. He turned and looked at the blonde man serving a table a few booths over. His hair was long and in his eyes. He had one of the most beautiful bubble butts Brian had ever seen. He looked over at Brian and grinned.

"I'll be with you in a minute." He called. Brian raised his eyebrows and turned back to the table.

"Sunshine?" he asked the group at large.

"Another one of my mom's lost boys. He's staying at her house, in my old room." Mikey grumbled. "In my old _bed_." Sunshine sauntered over.

"You must be the famous Brian Kinney. This gang here, and that one over there," he grinned, gesturing vaguely to two men sitting near the door. "can't stop talking about you. What can I get for you?" Brian turned the full power of his bedroom eyes on the younger man. He smirked and murmured something only he could hear. Instead of nodding and leading Brian to the nearest bathroom like everyone expected, the young man grinned again and laughed.

"Coffee then?" he walked behind the counter. Everyone just stared.

"Isn't Sunshine a hoot?" Debbie asked, popping her gum as she approached. Emmet laughed.

"Oh Debbie, I like him."

"What's wrong with him?" Brian grumbled, daring anyone to reveal what had happened to Debbie.

"Wrong? Nothing. He's just had a shit time lately. I've been fending customers off him since I hired him. Not that he doesn't like to fuck just as much as the rest of you." She laughed. "He could probably put you to shame, Brian." Brian glared as Debbie walked away to deal with more customers.

"You are _thirty_ now, Brian." Ted reminded him, attempting to stifle his laughter. Sunshine brought Brian's coffee back.

"Sorry about the wait." He put the coffee in front of the man. "There anything else I can get for anyone?" he asked, smiling largely at the table of men.

"Brian could use some of his pride back." Ted managed as the other two laughed to themselves. Mikey patted Brian shoulder consolingly.

"Maybe you need to find a leather daddy." Brian looked horrified. Sunshine smiled.

"From what I've heard, Sola here can get any guy he wants, leather daddy or not. He can get 'em to bottom and scream as they come."

"Sola?" Brian asked, quirking his eyebrow at the younger man. Sunshine just laughed and turned to take the orders of a group who walked into the diner. "Sushine!" Brian called after him. "What's your real name?" Sunshine smiled softly.

"I'm Justin. But don't worry, I won't expect you to remember it."

"He's got your number." Emmet laughed. They all watched as Justin lead a guy to the bathrooms. "He just might take your spot as resident stud. I hear he's a _great_ fuck."

* * *

**A/N Feel free to review. :3**


	2. You are my Sunshine

Over the next few days, Brian kept trying to get into Sunshine's pants. But Sunshine kept denying him, without giving a reason. Because Sunshine spent so much time at the diner he gradually became friends with the gang. During one of the slow times during one of his shifts he leaned on the seat nearest Brian and talked to the group. Emmet was the one to turn it from sex.

"Sunshine, I just realized we don't know the slightest thing about you. Where were you before you moved to the Pitts?" he asked, genuinely curious about his new friend. Sunshine smiled.

"I used to live here, until I was 17. I went out to the clubs one night, trying to find out where I belonged. I met some guy and let him fuck me. He drove me home and my parents saw him drive away. They didn't approve of me being gay so they moved the whole family to New York to try to get me away from 'bad influences'. But I always missed Pittsburgh. So once I graduated I moved back here and started at PIFA." Emmet nodded.

"Aww, that's cute, returning to your childhood home and all that."

"Was he any good?" Brian asked, looking up at Sunshine. "The guy he fucked you. Was he any good?" Sunshine smiled.

"He was the best." Brian snorted, but didn't say anything else. "Not that I have any basis for comparison."

"You never…" Ted trailed off.

"He's the only one who ever fucked me." Sunshine finished for him. Brian was instantly jealous of this unknown, probably inferior man.

"Is that why you won't let me fuck you? Some sentimentality shit?"

"That's why I won't let you fuck me, but it's not sentimentality." Sunshine smiled sunnily. "Anything else you wanna know?" he asked Emmet.

"Do you wanna go to Babylon with us tonight?" Sunshine grinned.

"I've been meaning to get out there for a while. Sure. When do you guys head out?"

"We usually start about eleven to twelve. I'll call you to let you know for sure, okay?" Sunshine nodded and stood as customers entered the diner.

"Sure thing." He grinned and sashayed away, greeting the customers by name.

* * *

Brian was jealous again. Though if anyone asked, he would deny it, of course. Brian Kinney doesn't do jealous. Only breeders and munchers did jealous. And wanna-be breeders. Justin had been dancing for hours with occasional trips to the back room. Not once had he even _glanced _at Brian. It was as though he didn't exist, and it bothered Brian more than it should. He watched as a known top approached Sunshine, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Brian watched interestedly, wondering if Sunshine would turn down the muscled hottie. Brian had never done him. He was too solid a top for Brian to even bother with. Too much effort for too little reward, in his mind. Justin danced with the top for the rest of the song, then the other man began whispering in his ear. Sunshine shook his head slightly and took hold of the man's neck, turning his head so that Justin was instead whispering into the man's ear. His hands danced complicated patterns on the mans neck, and within a few minutes, Justin pulled back, triumphant. Several other dancers watched in awe as the man nodded, almost eagerly, and was lead to the back room. Brian just had to know if Sunshine had really gotten the man to bottom so he grabbed the first trick he could find and pulled him back.

When he got back there he leaned against the wall and pushed the trick on his knees. The trick was eager and began sucking without much finesse but lots of enthusiasm. Brian scanned the walls for a few moments until his eyes found what he was looking for. Sunshine was just pushing into the older, taller man. Brian desperately wanted to know what he had said to the man to get him to so readily to agree to have some blonde twink fuck him. But he was busy and so was Brian. Getting tired of the terrible blow job, Brian grabbed his trick's shoulders and hauled him to his feet, pressing him to the wall. Justin finished with his fuck first and left the back room without a second glance. Everyone's eyes followed him, including Brian's. When Brian emerged about ten minutes later he immediately spotted Sunshine on the dance floor. He was dancing closely with Emmet, grinding their hips together. His arms were on Honeycutt's hips and Honeycutt's were around his shoulders, head thrown back in ecstasy. Sunshine murmured into Emmet's ear and his eyes opened wide at what Justin said to him. Emmet bit his lip and spoke back, clearly unsure. Sunshine shrugged in a clearly 'it's not big deal' way and closed his eyes again. Honeycutt finally spoke again about a minute later and Justin opened his eyes. They both stopped dancing and Sunshine released Emmet's hips, instead taking hold of his hand. Brian's eyes widened as he realized they were headed straight for him… and the back room. Brian watched as the pair passed him, both too focused on what they were about to do to see anything else. He moved slowly to the bar and ordered a drink. He turned back to the dance floor, watching the rhythmic moving. A while later Justin came to the bar. He ordered a beer, but the bartender demanded ID. Brian knew the look in his eyes as he asked

"Who do I have to fuck to get a drink around here?" The bartender knew it too. Brian was about to reply with 'me' but the bartender beat him to it. Justin immediately vaulted over the bar and sank to his knees in front of the man. Apparently he was good, because the bartender had to hold onto the bar for support and within minutes he was trembling and clearly desperately trying not to choke the young man giving him such pleasure. Within another few he came. Sunshine swallowed and grabbed a bottle of beer before vaulting back other the bar.

"Not afraid to get dirty I see." Brian spoke as Sunshine took a long draught of beer. "First Honeycutt and now Hairless Joe back there?" Justin shrugged.

"Emmet's got a nice ass and hadn't had any luck getting any. So I stepped in. He knows why and he knows we won't do it again. I don't do repeats, but I made him feel better. And as for the bartender? I was thirsty." Brian gestured to the thumping crowd of males surrounding them.

"Anyone here would have loved to buy you a drink."

"And spike it." Sunshine agreed.

"Speaking from experience?" Sunshine smirked.

"Maybe." There was a comfortable lull in the conversation that lasted for a few songs. As a new song started Justin stood up straight. "I love this song. Do you want to dance?" Brian shrugged noncommittally. "It's too late to get many more fucks tonight. Come dance with me." Sunshine didn't give Brian a chance to decline again, only taking his hand and pulling him onto the floor. Every man in the club had their eyes glued to the pair as the danced to the persistent thumpa-thumpa of Babylon. Their foreheads were pressed together and they moved sensually, perfectly, almost as if they had been made for each other. The song ended and Justin pulled away. "Thanks for the dance, stud." He seemed almost sad, and Brian didn't know why. But he didn't ask and Justin left the club alone. It turned out he was right- Brian only got one more trick that night and he was mediocre at best. One night at Babylon and Justin already knew everything important, and everyone important knew him. Not as intimately as they would have liked, but they were sure they would get their chance with him. They were all convinced they would be the one to get this top-only to bottom.


	3. My Only Sunshine

Brian walked into the diner a few weeks later. Sunshine was sitting at the gang's normal booth, alone. He was surrounded by papers and looked busy. Brian sat down anyway.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Sunshine?" he asked, drawing the man's attention. Out of habit, they both glanced at the clock.

"Why do you know my schedule?" Justin asked, looking back down at his papers. There was a pause before Brian answered.

"With an ass like yours I'm sure everyone on Liberty Avenue knows your schedule." They both smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on spring break, Sola." Brian nodded. He had know that, just failed to remember it applied to his Sunsh- to Sunshine.

"Why aren't you partying or at least doing… this at Debbie's then?" Sunshine grimaced.

"Because it's her day off so she'll be home. And she'll insist on helping me out. But I can't let her."

"Ass. A real man knows when to ask for help." Sunshine glared.

"I assure you I am a real man. If I need help I'll ask for it." Brian grabbed a paper off a stack and scanned through it. He whistled in awe.

"PIFA more expensive than you planned?" Sunshine shook his head wearily.

"They turned down my second semester financial aid because my dad pointed out his salary to them. I don't think I'll be able to afford it unless I take up go go dancing at Babylon." He laughed wryly. "But I'd like to avoid that." Brian nodded.

"Me too." He thought for a moment. "What are you studying?"

"I'm majoring in Graphic Art." Brian smiled.

"The company I work for hires freelance artists when our department can't get their heads out of their asses long enough to come up with a decent idea. If they like what you do you could get a job offer, and it pays a heck of a lot more than working at the diner." Sunshine shook his head.

"I still won't be able to afford it." Brian bit his thumb for a few minutes.

"Let me help you." Sunshine snorted. "Really." Brian insisted. Justin finally focused on Brian fully. "We'll have to have something in writing, of course. We'll discuss rates of interest…" Justin smiled. "But…" Brian smiled back. "I have on more condition."

"I'm not going to fuck you."

"Sunshine, is that really what you think of me?" Brian affected a hurt look. Sunshine thought about it for a few minutes.

"No. You just think about fucking _most_ of the time. Not all of it." Brian laughed.

"I'll give you that one, Sunshine. But my condition is this-" Brian lowered his voice so Sunshine had to lean forward to catch what he said. "seal it with a kiss." Justin looked thoughtful.

"I'll think about it." Sunshine started gathering up his papers. "And get back to you." Brian scowled but nodded. Sunshine stood. "I'll see you later, Sola." He ran his hand through Brian's hair as he passed by. Brian tried to deny that he liked it. But he couldn't. Somehow the blonde twink had gotten under Brian's skin. A while later Mikey and Ted came in the diner, both holding a piece of paper.

"I just wish I had something to keep it in until I got home." Ted was saying as they sat across from Brian.

"What Theodore? Your dick?" Ted rolled his eyes at the younger man.

"No, Brian. Sunshine drew me portrait. Michael too." Michael held his own picture up to his face.

"What do you think?" Brian glanced at the picture.

"Your nose isn't nearly that big." Mikey frowned and put the picture back, but Brian kept stealing glances at both pictures. They were both perfect. Mikey looked kind and had a freedom Brian had never seen in his friend before- in the picture he wasn't in love with someone who could never love him back. Ted's picture showed him as confident, looking off to the side of the picture. His worries couldn't bring him down. Nothing could. "When did the enigmatic Sunshine bestow upon you these gifts?" Ted answered.

"We passed him on the street a few minutes ago."

* * *

Brian went to see Lindsay that afternoon. He walked in without knocking and picked his son up from his playpen.

"Hey, Sonnyboy." He murmured, sitting on the couch. "How's my boy?" Lindsay came down the stairs, followed by someone Brian didn't bother to look at.

"Jesus, Brian! If you're not going to knock, at least let us know you're here." She cried, hand flying to her chest. Brian glanced up from his son, smiling. He froze when his eyes fell on the other person in the room.

"Sunshine. Are you stalking me?" Justin grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself." He advised, tossing a stuffed animal at the other man's head.

"I like him. He can stay." Mel told Mel as she entered the room. She ruffled Justin's long hair. "Good boy."

"You two know each other?" Lindsay asked, sitting on the couch next to Brian. Justin smiled and sat on the ground, subtly pulling his sketch pad from the coffee table.

"I work at the Liberty Diner." He explained, quickly flipping to an open page.

"What are you-" Justin cut Mel off with a headshake, gesturing to Brian, who was looking at his son with the expression of utmost admiration and love. He quickly began sketching, looking between his pad and Brian quickly. A few minutes later, Brian refocused on the room.

"Did someone say 'let's not talk about sex' again?" He asked, handing Gus off to Lindsay.

"No, Bri." Brian glanced at Sunshine, who was still drawing in his pad, though he couldn't see what.

"What's Sunshine doing here anyway?" Lindsay smiled, glad to be able to answer truthfully.

"The LGBT center's art show is coming up and Justin has some art on display. We met there and he and Gus really hit it off. I invited his back here for tea." As if it had been waiting for it's cue, the teapot began whistling. Mel stood.

"I've got it." She assured Linds, who stood to help anyway. They both left the room.

"Slumming with munchers, Sunshine?" Justin laughed.

"They're cute. So is Gus. He looks like his dad." Justin glanced up from his drawing and winked.

"Have you considered my offer?" Brian asked as the munchers walked back in.

"Hey!" Mel slapped his arm. "No seducing Justin in my house."

"Not _that_ offer." Brian muttered. "This is getting entirely too domestic for me. Try not to turn him straight." Brian kissed Lindsay's cheek and left.

The next time Brian saw Sunshine was at Babylon a few days after Mel and Linds' house. Sunshine was dancing with some trick, probably about ready to head to the backroom. But Justin turned from the trick and stalked towards Brian instead. He reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling Brian down to crush their lips together. For several minutes their tongues danced. Justin pulled away and Brian quirked and eyebrow. Justin got on his toes to whisper in Brian's ear.

"Sealed with a kiss." Brian grinned.

"Well shit. I should have said you had to let me fuck you." Justin laughed, throwing his head back.

"Sorry, Sola. I don't do repeats." Justin walked back to his trick and lead him to the back room. Brian was dumbfounded. When had he fucked Sunshine and why didn't he remember it?


	4. So I Hung My Head

The next time Brian and Justin saw each other it was at the diner. Justin was waiting tables when Brian walked in with Mikey, Ted, and Emmet. He beamed at all of them as he took the orders of a lesbian couple a few tables away.

"Hey, guys. I'll be there in a second." He gave the order and walk over to the group. "What can I get for you guys?" he asked, pulling his pad back out. Brian answered first.

"Information." Everyone looked at him strangely, but Sunshine just shrugged.

"Men have more blood than women. Men have about 1 and a half gallons, but women only have .875 gallons." Now everyone turned their confused faces to Sunshine. "You wanted information." He explained with a smirk, before turning to Ted. "What can I get for you?" But Brian interrupted again.

"Not that information, smartass." Justin huffed.

"You wanna know when we fucked, right? It was over a year ago. Not let me do my fucking job, Kinney." Sunshine ran his hand through his golden locks and walked over to Debbie. He spoke with her quietly then delivered food to waiting customers.

"What did you do to Sunshine?" she asked, smacking Brian on the head. She hit Michael too, just for good measure.

"God, mom! I didn't even do anything!" Michael grumbled. "What'd the twink say to you, anway?"

"He just asked me if I could take table six for him." There was a silence. "You guys are table six." Everyone nodded, understanding.

"So when did you and Sunshine fuck?" Emmet asked Brian eagerly. Debbie's eyes widened and she smacked Brian on the head again.

"Jesus, no wonder he didn't want your table. You broke the poor kid's heart."

"Apparently we fucked more than a year ago, mother." Brian dodged a third smack. "Didn't you hear him?" he asked Emmet snidely.

"And he won't fuck you now because you don't do repeats and he doesn't want to mess that up for you?" Ted inquired. Brian snorted.

"He doesn't do repeats." He muttered. "Now can I get some damn food?" he demanded, daring anyone to make fun of him. No one was willing to face the famous Kinney glare.

* * *

It was a few hours later, at the end of Sunshine's shift. He started walking back to Debbie's when suddenly Brian was walking next to him.

"Hello, Sunshine." Brian greeted with a winning smile. Justin sighed.

"Hello, Brian." He stared at the ground as they walked. "Can I help you with something?"

"Why didn't you just tell me we fucked, instead of letting me want you more and more-" Brian stopped abruptly. They walked a few blocks in silence, Sunshine wondering what to say, Brian getting impatient. Just as Brian was about to tell him to 'Spit it the fuck out already,' Justin spoke.

"You didn't remember." Brian bent down slightly as they walked to hear Sunshine's almost silent words. "So I decided it would be my memory. If you knew it would change it." The brunette snorted.

"You're such a pussy." Justin didn't reply, and they walked the rest of the way to Debbie's house in silence. When they got to the door, Sunshine finally looked up at the other man.

"Do you… do you want to come in?" he asked hesitantly, gesturing inside. Brian bit his lip.

"Are we gonna fuck?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Justin shook his head but smiled, just a little bit. "Okay." Brian agreed. Sunshine's eyebrows shot up.

"Okay?"

"Open the damn door." Justin laughed and unlocked the door, walking in first.

* * *

When both men were situated with coffee, they got to talking. They talked about anything they could think of. High school, college, Babylon, tricks, and they even delved into their respective pasts a bit. But then Brian's curiosity got the best of him once more, and he had to bring up their night together. He had to know more.

"Were you any good?" It wasn't what he wanted to know most, but it opened the door to further discussion. Justin laughed.

"The best you ever had." He assured him, patting the other man's knee. He withdrew his hand quickly, blushing slightly. "I remember… you talked to me. You said you wanted me to remember what it was like to have you in me, so that you would always be there." Justin looked away, biting his thumb. Brian was uncomfortable now. That was very strange of him. But then Sunshine looked back at him, smiling. "Granted, you were higher than a kite." The older man groaned.

"Did I do cartwheels?" Justin nodded, laughing.

"And you juggled. You weren't very good." They laughed together.

"See how well you juggle when you're high, you twat." Justin smiled, clearly remembering.

"We did it four times. You told me you were impressed that I could take it that much, being a very recent virgin. I told you I could take whatever you could give me. But then Lindsay called you, and we stopped." Brian snorted.

"The only reason I would ever stop a fuck is if Gus was in the hospital." Sunshine nodded briefly.

"He was." Brian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Gus hasn't been in the hospital since the day he was born." Justin nodded his head again, slowly. Brian's mind suddenly flashed backwards. Running through the hallways with some blonde and Mikey. The blonde kid naming his son. Telling the kid he would see him in his dreams, before driving away.

"Fuck." He breathed. "That was you?" Justin smiled.

"Yeah. I went to the hospital with you. I helped name Gus. And then Michael told you to drive me home. You did. My parents saw you leave, and once they figured it out they moved us to get me away from 'negative influences' and 'perverts like that man'." Justin laughed dryly. "Of course I was still gay in New York, but I was more careful about letting them see it. I got beaten up once, for being a faggot. I told them it was because I slept with some guy's girl. That was better to them."

"Shit, Sunshine." Brian didn't know what else to say. Justin brushed unshed tears from his eyes.

"But that's behind me. Those assholes can't hurt me anymore." Brian cast his mind about for any other topics of conversation. Eventually he said

"Just tell me this one more thing-Sola? Are you calling me 'one'?" Sunshine shook his head, chucking.

"You're thinking about it the wrong way." He picked up a sketch pad and pencil from the coffee table and opened to a blank page. He wrote out 'S.O.L.A' and showed it to Brian.

"It's an acronym?" Sunshine dimpled and turned the paper back to himself. He wrote the rest of the words under their respective letters. When he finished he swiveled the sketch pad to that Brian could see it once more. He shrugged slightly self consciously.

"It's a little stupid." He admitted, not looking at Brian. But Brian laughed.

"Of course. Stud Of Liberty Avenue." Justin grinned.

"What else?"

"If it had to be an acronym, why not make it something like Sex On Liberty Avenue?" Sunshine snorted.

"Super Old Loser, Anyone?" Justin taunted. Brian looked affronted.

"Just wait until they see the headlines tomorrow, Sunshine. 'Man kills annoying twink'." Justin smiled.

"You won't kill me." He assured the other man confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" Brian growled. Justin leaned towards him until their lips were mere centimeters away, and put his hand on the older man's cheek. Brian could feel his lips moving as he spoke in a whisper, breath washing across his face.

"You want me too bad." Justin pulled back, tucking his hands back in his lap. Brian was dazed for a moment, but then he stood, not quite looking at Justin.

"See you at Babylon tonight?" he asked , fidgeting. Sunshine nodded.

"I'll be there." Brian left the boy alone, and went back to his loft. He was in the shower before he allowed himself to think. He didn't think about what he would wear to Babylon that night-though he'd think about it a lot later. He didn't think about fucking Sunshine- he'd think about that later too. He thought of the way his heart had fluttered when Sunshine was close to him. They way they could talk and laugh together and not be awkward about it. He thought about how they could talk about things other than sex. Then he told himself to stop being a pussy and thought about what he would wear to Babylon.


	5. And I Cried

By the time Brian arrived at Babylon, Justin was already dancing. So Brian wound his way to the bar and ordered a beer, before glancing around the room, looking for fuckable guys. A few minutes had passed and he had seen no one he hadn't already done who was even remotely attractive. He glanced back to where Justin had been, but he was gone. In his place was the first hot guy Brian had seen. He was about to go pick him up when a voice spoke from next to him.

"He's not worth it." Brian smiled and turned to face Sunshine.

"You know that for a fact or are you jealous?" Justin grinned back.

"Done him. His dick couldn't have been more than five inches." Brian scoffed.

"Are we looking at the same guy?" he gestured with his head. The man had a noticeable bulge in his tight, ass hugging jeans. Sunshine nodded.

"Fake." He took a swig of Brian's beer. "And he gives terrible head."

"It's a shame." Brian agreed, leaning back onto the bar. "Is there _anyone_ worth fucking here?" Justin glanced around the large room.

"Not yet." He put Brian's drink back on the bar and took his hand. "Come dance with me until the hot guys come out." Brian followed willingly to the center of the dance floor. They followed the beat, grinding on each other. They were wrapped in a close embrace, their hearts matching the ever-present thumpa thumpa of Babylon. Justin bit his lip and was about to speak when someone else beat him to it.

"Come on Brian. Are you really dancing with the twink again?" The pair didn't stop dancing but Sunshine put his forehead on Brian's chest, sighing with exasperation.

"Why, yes, Mikey. I am." Brian smiled a clearly fake smile. "Do you have a problem with that?" Michael glared at Brian's hands which had somehow made their way into Sunshine's back pockets. It was actually quite an accomplishment, considering how tight they were.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Michael demanded.

"I thought we already decided I was dancing."

"But why are you dancing with some twink you already fucked? You're Brian Fucking Kinney! You don't fucking dance with twinks you already fucked!" Justin pulled away from Brian and turned to Michael, eyes blazing with defiance.

"Michael, I have tried to get along with you, seeing as I AM staying in your old room, in your old house. But this twink is getting tired of all your bullshit. Back the fuck off." Sunshine ran his hand through his hair, a sign Brian was starting to realize meant he was stressed. "I just wanted to dance. I thought you and me could be friends. But unless you get your head out of your ass, it's not gonna happen. I almost regret it. I know you would be so much happier if you could let Brian go. But I know how hard that can be." Justin shook his head, as though trying to shake off the serious thoughts in his head. He offered a small smile and a quick wave to Brian before heading for the door.

"What does he know?" Michael asked Brian petulantly. "You'd never be friends with a twat like that, right?" He looked up at Brian with hopeful eyes, but he was still staring after Sunshine. "Dammit, Brian. Pay attention to me." Brian's eyes flickered back to Michael.

"What?" he demanded as Sunshine left the building, mercifully alone.

"Tell me you're not actually friends with the twink." Brian looked down at the other man for a few moments before answering with a shrug.

"I can't, Mikey."

* * *

When Justin got back home he painted his frustration at Michael, at Brian, and at himself onto a single canvas. Once he was feeling better, he started working on a picture that had been taking up large quantities of his time. It was a painting of Brian. He had taken his sketch of Gus and Brian transferred it onto a large canvas and it was all he could think about artistically speaking recently. Brian in general was all he could think about, so it really wasn't that surprising. Just as he was getting into his painting groove, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you naked, Sunshine?" Debbie asked, poking her head into his room. Justin shook his head, distracted.

"No, Debbie. Come on in." Debbie entered and walked over to Justin.

"Wow, Sunshine. That's a hell of an imagination you've got there." Justin furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"Brian Kinney would never make that face." She laughed. Sunshine shook his head, lightly tracing the flow of Brian's face.

"He did, though. I was there. I saw it. He loves his son." Debbie wrapped an arm around him and squeezed tight.

"It's beautiful, Sunshine. I just came up to see why you were home so early."

"Why, Debbie, I'm shocked. Are you actually trying to be subtle about something?" the blonde teased.

"Shut up, Sunshine. Are you okay?" the man nodded.

"Yeah Debbie. Babylon was just too much for me tonight. I wanted to get back to this." He gestured to his painting. Debbie nodded and let go of her young houseguest.

"Holler if you need me." She left the room quietly, but not before looking back. Justin was already absorbed in his work, biting his lip as he caressed the canvas with his paints.

* * *

Debbie and Justin were working together the next time Brian saw either of them. Justin took his order and as he walked away, Debbie just happened to glance at Brian's face. She was transported, for just a second, back to Justin's room. She remembered the look on the face Justin had been painting. The face that meant Brian Kinney had a heart. And for just a moment, Brian made that face at her boy, Sunshine. The face that meant adoration and admiration and love.

"Fuck." She breathed, holding a hand to her chest. "Just… fuck."

* * *

That night, there was a knock on the door of Brian's loft. He opened it to reveal Debbie, carrying a pot of, from the smell, tuna casserole. Brian groaned as she pushed her way into the room.

"What are you doing here, Debbie?" Brian asked, lighting up a joint even as he closed the door.

"Making sure you don't starve to death." Debbi retorted, plucking the joint from his mouth. She placed it in her own and took a long drag. She handed it back to Brian. "Where do you keep the forks in this place?" Brian got her one and they passed it back and forth between bites of casserole, sitting on the floor at his coffee table.

"You love him, don't you?" Debbie inquired, handing the fork to Brian. He groaned and tossed the fork into the dish.

"Butt out."

"Not a chance. Somehow that kid has gotten to you, without even trying." Brian flopped backwards, looking away. "You need to tell him. You need to tell that boy what you could never tell my son. Tell him you love him." Brian covered his eyes with his arm and didn't say anything. "Just grow a pair." Brian snorted.

"Can I borrow yours?" Debbie laughed, shrugging.

"If that's what it takes to get the job done. You're a good kid Brian. Sunshine'll do you good. He loves you too, you know." Brian still didn't respond, and didn't move when Debbie heaved herself to her feet and left. It was a good half hour before Brian spoke again, this time to the empty loft.

"I don't love him. I don't." But even to his own ears it sounded feeble. "I don't want to love him." He whispered to himself.


	6. I'll Always Love You

Justin was in the middle of his shift when Michael walked into the diner the next day. He sat down at the counter and Sunshine suppressed his sigh. He really didn't want to deal with Michael today. But Kiki was late, so he was the only one working. He plastered a fake smile on his face and walked over.

"What can I get for you?"

"Brian around?" Sunshine shook his head. "Good. Listen to me, you little shit. Leave Brian alone. Hell, leave town. No one would give a fuck. Get out of Pittsburgh. Run back to mommy and daddy. Get the fuck out of my mom's house." Sunshine ran his hand through his hair frustratedly.

"I haven't gone looking for Brian since I moved here. He finds me. And Pittsburgh is my home, asshole. As for your mom's house, I'm working on it. So go fuck yourself. No one else will." Sunshine turned away, fuming. He started to walk away, but Michael grabbed his arm and spun his back around, punching him in the gut. Justin doubled over, wheezing. At this point, everyone in the diner was watching, waiting, wondering why.

"Fucking piece of shit." Michael grinned, shaking his hand. "Now, are you gonna leave?" Justin slowly raised himself to his fully height again. Mikey went to punch him again, but Sunshine beat him to it. He punched Mikey in the face just as Debbie entered the diner.

"Michael!" she cried, rushing over as he hit the floor. She glared up at Sunshine. "Fucking animal, hitting my kid!" Justin stood in shock for a moment before he threw up his hands and took off his apron, tossing it onto the counter. He stalked from the diner, not caring it would probably cost him his job.

* * *

That night, Justin decided to forget about everything for a while. The best way to do that was to go to Babylon and get high. As he walked into the club, he let himself become someone without a care in the world. He walked all around, looking for a good dealer, but was unable to find anyone with any of the really good stuff. Then he saw Brian at the bar. He quickly made his way over.

"Hey, Stud." He greeted, motioning for a beer. Brian nodded his hello. "You got anything good enough to make me forget my own name?"

"You mean besides my dick?" Justin just shrugged.

"Whatever it takes." Brian whirled his head around to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Justin laughed hollowly.

"I punched Michael. Debbie called me a 'fucking animal'. I need somewhere to stay tonight since she probably won't let me stay at her place, and I don't want to think about it I just want to dance." Brian slung his arm around Sunshine's shoulders.

"I can solve all of your problems. Michael needs to be punched sometimes. Debbie will eventually cool down. You can stay at the loft until she does." Brian reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ziplock. "And this will make you feel all better." He handed Justin a single pill and got one for himself. As one they popped them and Justin chased his with some of his beer. "Now let's go dance." Brian took Sunshine's hand and lead him onto the floor. They both lost themselves and let go, the music flowing through them as the thumpa thumpa took control. They danced close, foreheads pressed together, arm wrapped around each other's shoulders, completely ignoring everything but each other and the rhythm pulsing through their blood.

"Dammit, Brian. Didn't anyone tell you the fucking twink attacked me?" Michael's whine burst through the bubble Sunshine and Brian had been immersing themselves in. Sunshine groaned quietly, but didn't look at the petulant man.

"You probably deserved it, Mikey." He murmured, just barely audible over the music.

"What the hell, Brian?" Brian just shrugged and closed his eyes, attempting to fall back into the rhythm that was his Sunshine. But Michael was having none of it.

"Fuck, Brian! What the hell is wrong with you? You're just gonna leave me for some stupid twink?" Brian turned his head slightly so he could look at Mikey.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll punch you too." He turned back to Sunshine as Mikey stood in shock, before storming away to the bar. He glared at the duo until they left a few songs later.

* * *

Brian lead the way into his loft, dropping his keys on the counter and grabbing a water bottle.

"Do you want one?" he asked, turning to look at the blonde examining his surroundings.

"Sure." Brian tossed a bottle his direction then bit his lip, uncertain.

"I'll… I'm gonna go take a shower. Make yourself at home." He left the room. Justin shuffled over to the couch and plopped down, unsure if the drug had worn off yet. He sat, unmoving, the whole time Brian was showering. He only turned when he heard the other man padding towards him.

"Fuck, you're hot." Sunshine didn't even think about it. It just popped from his mouth before he was saying. He blushed but didn't look away. Brian was only wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, and his hair was still dripping. The older man smirked.

"That's what I've been telling you." He sat on the couch next to Sunshine and slung his arm around his shoulders. He looked away.

"I'm sorry about Mikey. He just…" But Justin shook his head.

"Sorry's bullshit." He smiled briefly. "Can I use your shower?" Brian nodded and watched as Sunshine stood and walked away. He followed a few moments later and fell into his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was just starting to fall asleep when Justin appeared next to him, glistening from his shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Can I borrow a pair of sweats?" Brian cracked an eye open, nodding blearily.

"Top drawer of the dresser- holy crap what happened to you?" Brian sat up and touched Sunshine's stomach, where a large bruise had formed. Justin laughed mirthlessly.

"Didn't you hear?" he asked, standing. "I got into a fight with Michael."

"That asshole hit you?" Brian demanded, following Justin over to the dresser.

"He hit me first, so I hit him. Didn't I tell you that?" Brian shook his head slowly.

"Fuck." He breathed, placing his head on Justin's shoulder from behind. He gently wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him closer. He kissed Sunshine's shoulder several times. Justin let out a shaky breath, turning to face Brian. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, until Justin's gaze darted down to Brian's lips. In an instant they were pressed against his own and his back was against something solid- the dresser, he realized. He tangled his fingers in Brian's hair and moaned into the kiss, suddenly full of need. Brian groaned in response and tugged the towel from his Sunshine's hips.

"Fuck me, Brian. Fuck me. I need you." Justin was almost begging, he was so desperate. And if that didn't turn Brian on, nothing would.


	7. And Keep You Happy

"I should probably say no. I should tell you you'll regret it in the morning. But fuck that." Brian groaned, lowering his mouth back to Sunshine's. He pulled Sunshine impossibly closer, leading him towards the bed, never taking his lips from Sunshine's. When Sunshine's legs hit the bed he pulled away from Brian and grinned as he sat on the mattress, moving so he was in the middle of the bed. Brian crawled up after him, moving so he was lying on top of the smaller man. He began kissing him again, right as the phone rang. The pair ignored it, until Lindsay's voice came floating from the answering machine.

"I know you're probably not home yet, Brian, but I hope you check your messages before you go to sleep… or whatever. We're at the hospital with Gus," Brian leapt from the bed and answered the phone.

"What have you done to my son now?" he demanded. He listened for a moment, then interrupted. "If you don't get to your point soon you'll die of old age." He listened for a while longer then sighed. "And you decided it couldn't wait until morning?" He glanced at Sunshine the groaned. He might as well go to the hospital with the munchers. The fucker was asleep. "I'll be there soon, Linds." He hung up and got a water bottle from the fridge, putting it next to Sunshine in case he woke up while he was gone. Then he got dressed and left.

* * *

Brian returned to the loft several hours later, exhausted. He undressed and climbed in to his bed, looking at Sunshine, who was still passed out on the other side, water bottle untouched. He was curled into a ball on top of the duvet, mouth slightly ajar. Brian considered trying to cover him up, but then decided it would be uncomfortable, seeing as the kid still had his sweats on. Brian was too tired to even think about undressing him, so he rolled onto his side, facing away from Justin, and went to sleep.

* * *

Brian woke up to the blare of his alarm clock and shut it off, rolling onto his back. He sensed someone in his bed with him and prepared to kick out whatever trick he had brought home. He turned his head, scathing words already on his lips, but stopped when he saw the tell-tale mop of blonde hair. Oh. Right. Justin. The previous night came flooding back to him as he walked to the shower, leaving Sunshine to wake up or fall asleep. He emerged, red towel wrapped around his waist and Justin smiled sleepily up at him.

"Hi." The blonde murmured, blushing. Brian smirked.

"We didn't even fuck last night and you're still gonna blush?" he asked, turning toward his closet. He heard Sunshine chuckle.

"Ass. That's _why_ I'm blushing. I threw myself at you and then we didn't even do anything." Brian nodded, pulling a pair of jeans on, having dropped his towel a moment before.

"You fell asleep on me, Sunshine." Justin burst out laughing.

"Is THAT what happened? I remember the phone and then waking up, definitely not fucked. Screwed, but not fucked."

"The munchers let my kid fall so he needed stitches." Brian explained. Justin nodded and stood. He padded softly over to where Brian stood and lay his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." He spoke softly, placing a soft kiss on Brian's exposed shoulder before walking into the bathroom. Brian watched him go silently, then pulled on his black wife beater and made his way into the kitchen for coffee.

* * *

About half an hour later, Brian and Justin walked into the Liberty Diner and sat at their regular booth. Debbie made her way over and smiled.

"What can I get for you?" she asked Brian without even a glance at his companion.

"What do I always get, mom?" he asked her exasperatedly. Debbie smiled and walked away. Brian whistled softly to Sunshine. "She is pissed off, isn't she?" He smiled at the despairing man. "She'll get over it, I promise. She's ignored me plenty of times. She always forgives." Sunshine just shrugged and stood up.

"I think I'll just go over to her place and start packing up my stuff. I think I have enough saved up that I can get an apartment somewhere." He was mumbling, and Brian caught his hand as he tried to walk by.

"You'll be okay, Sunshine." He assured the other man softly, before letting go. Sunshine nodded and left just as Debbie appeared with Brian's food. She was going to say something, but Brian beat her to it.

"You are aware your son hit him first, correct?" Debbie opened her mouth to protest, but Brian kept talking. "I doubt it. As much as I love him, I know Mikey didn't tell you. He never wants to be the bad guy. And I know Justin didn't tell you either. He's terrified you never want to see him again and besides which he'd never go looking for sympathy like that. So before you go taking your anger out on the kid, just remember that. He's going to your place right now so he can pack up and move into an apartment, probably before he's ready, just so he's out of your way." Brian took a bite of his breakfast while Debbie tried to process his speech. Finally she ended up plopping down on the bench.

"Fuck." She breathed, staring off in the distance. "Fuck."

* * *

When Brian left the diner about an hour later, he went over to Debbie's and entered the house without knocking. After deciding Sunshine wasn't on the first floor he went to Mikey's old room. The door was open, and Sunshine was standing, facing away from him focused on a painting. He had two boxes stacked near the door- his only possessions except the ones he was using as he worked on a large painting Brian couldn't see. He walked up behind the painter, who was fully absorbed in his work. Brian's eyes widened when he saw himself, holding Gus. It was beautiful and perfect. In the painting his eyes were soft and his smile was loving. Brian remembered that day, and he suddenly wrapped his arms around Sunshine's waist. The blonde jumped and relaxed when he saw it was Brian.

"Do you like it?" Sunshine queried softly, not looking away from his almost finished painting.

"I love it." Brian assured him, kissing his neck softly. "It's exquisite."


	8. You make me Happy

Sunshine smiled, leaning his head back onto Brian's shoulder.

"It's done." He murmured, closing his eyes. "Maybe now I can get you out of my head?" Brian smirked, pressing a kiss to Sunshine's temple.

"Probably not." Justin nodded in agreement.

"Probably not." He pulled away from the older man and collected his brushes, leaving the room to rinse them properly before he packed them up. Brian stood where he was, just staring at the painting. His Sunshine was good.

"So, you know that freelance position you offered me a while back?" Sunshine asked as he reentered the room, drying his brushes on his jeans. "Got any artists with their heads too far up their asses to come up with a good idea?" Brian tilted his head, looking towards the blonde beauty.

"I just might, at that. Come by the office some time during the week and we'll talk business." Sunshine dimpled and dropped his supplies in the top box, closing it quickly. "Alright, come on Sunshine."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm giving you a lift back to the loft so you can drop off your shit. Just put it somewhere I don't kill myself tripping over it." Justin fired off a sunshine smile, launching himself into Brian's arms, pressing his mouth firmly against the other man's without a thought. When he realized exactly what he had just done, Sunshine tried to pull away, stuttering apologies. But Brian had already wrapped his arms around his waist and wasn't letting go. He waited until Justin stopped struggling, and instead stood awkwardly, looking down at his feet, his face bright red. Then, quietly, he ordered "Look at me." Justin did, blushing even harder as their eye met. Brian smirked. "You kissing me will _never_ be a bad thing, okay?" Justin nodded slightly, biting his lip. Brian pulled him closer, eyes darkening, until Justin flinched. Brian immediately dropped his arms as Justin's hand flew to his stomach.

"Ow," he managed to gasp out, laughing slightly. "That hurt." Brian, brows furrowed, moved Justin's hand and lifted up his shirt.

"Fucker." He breathed out, taking in the bruise covering the entirety of his Sunshine's stomach. Justin shrugged uncomfortably, pulling out of Brian's reach and allowing his shirt to fall back in to place.

"It only really hurts when I put pressure on it." He assured the other man, twisting his hands in the hem of his shirt. Brian didn't say anything, but stepped around Justin and picked up the top box.

"Let's go, Sunshine." Justin picked up the second box and followed, closing the door behind him. He'd be back for his painting.

* * *

Debbie stopped by the loft that afternoon to invite Justin back to her house and her good graces, but Justin insisted that he was out of her way for good. As soon as she left, hours later, Justin grabbed the paper and began looking for apartments for rent. But Brian took it from him, dropping it on the coffee table as he sat down on the floor next to him.

"I want you to stay with me." He looked Sunshine in the eyes, expressionless. Justin's eyebrows flew up. "But… don't get the idea that we're some married couple. Because we're not. We're not like fucking straight people. We're not a pair of dykes, marching down the aisle with match Vera Wang's."

"We're queers." Justin agreed, leaning his head on Brian's shoulder. "And if we're together…?" Brian nodded slightly at the question. "then we're together because we want to be, not because there's locks on the door. So if one of us is out late," Brian cut in.

"We'll assume they're doing exactly what they want to be doing-"

"Fucking." Justin agreed.

"And… when we come home, we'll also be doing exactly what we want to be doing."

"Coming home to each other." Brian smiled and leaned in, capturing his Sunshine's lips in a kiss. When he pulled back, they spoke together, causing Brian to look faintly nauseated.

"Sealed with a kiss." Justin laughed, standing. He offered Brian his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Now… I really want to get fucked. Know anyone who can help me with that?" Brian growled and pulled Sunshine's lips to meet his own.

"Fucker." He mumbled when Justin pulled away.

"Are you coming?" he asked over his shoulder as he walked to the bedroom.

"I'd love to come." Brian muttered, mostly for his own sake, as he followed. He watched as Justin slowly slid his shirt over his head, then his jeans. His Sunshine bent to remove his jeans, providing Brian with a perfect view of his bubble butt. When he turned again to face Brian, he raised a single eyebrow.

"Don't you think you're a little… overdressed?" he teased. Brian growled deep in his throat, quickly discarding his own clothing while Justin watched, slowly stroking himself. Brian ghosted a hand over Justin's bruise, then guided him the rest of the way to the bed. They kissed, tongues and teeth meeting as all of the sudden, both men became frantic. They gripped each other tightly, cocks rubbing together. Blindly, Brian reached for the lube on the bedside table, squirting some onto his fingers. He pulled his mouth from Sunshine's as he circled his hole, gently probing.

"Ooh, fuck, Brian…" Brian smirked, gently placing Justin's legs on his shoulders, pushing his finger in to the first knuckle. He couldn't help but imagine how tight his Justin, his Sunshine, would be when he finally got his dick inside him. They both groaned, and Justin pushed back on Brian's finger. "More." He demanded, eyes rolling back in his head when Brian added a second finger, burning that quickly turned to pleasure as Brian's fingers brushed his prostate, a jolt of electric fire in his veins. The third finger took Justin a few moments to adjust to, but soon he was fucking himself on Brian's fingers. Brian pulled himself gently from his hole, ripping open the condom with his teeth.

"Put it on me." He ordered, voice husky. Justin did as he was told, rolling the condom onto his lover. Brian poured more lube into his hand, stroking himself several times before positioning himself at Justin's entrance. He leaned forward as far as he could to kiss Sunshine before pushing in gently. He waited for Justin's nod to push a little harder, a little farther, and moved forward a few more inches. Then he waited, attempting to gain control of himself. His boy was so tight and hot, and Brian had to fight the urge to fuck him into oblivion. Then Justin looked him in the eye and spoke.

"Fuck me." And Brian did. He found a steady pace, on that kept him just this side of sanity, as Justin moaned and writhed beneath him as every other stroke Brian hit his prostate. He took Justin's hand and twined their fingers together as suddenly Justin grew impossibly tighter. He looked down at his young lover, and moments after Justin, he came with a groan. Justin's legs fell from his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around Brian as he collapsed on top of him. For a few minutes they just lay there, breathing together as their thudding hearts slowly returned to normal. Then, very gently, Brian pulled out and rolled to the side. Justin pressed his back to Brian's chest, quickly descending into unconsciousness. Brian wrapped his arm around him, propping his head up with his other. He watched the blonde sleep for a few minutes before he chuckled to himself, and began to sing softly.

'_You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear… how much I love you. Please don't take my Sunshine away.'_

* * *

**A/N So, I didn't know this was gonna be the last chapter until I got about 600, 700 words in. I thought we still had a few more chapters, but I don't write the story, the story tells me what to write. I hope y'all liked it!**


End file.
